Talk:Ice Age Forever After
Just some points Hi there A contributor made some unauthorised edits to your page and deleted most of your work. I've undone their edits. However, there is one point they made that I must bring up. Your idea is VERY similar to Shrek Forever After in both title and plot - close enough to be considered a rip-off. Is this what you intended? Would you be open to changing the title and/or some plot aspect? Please get back to me on this, Thanks, IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 05:20, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Liars I am the same person who created this page except that I am a different contributor, so I can delete it whenever I want. So you cannot force me to stop editing MY OWN F**KING PAGES! Darn, you are so a jerk that I can delete your pages right now if I were you, IceAgeFanfromHell! :I apologize for the misunderstanding, but there is no reason to get so unreasonably angry and insult me. I assure you that I meant well. :The way you deleted you page looked like another contributor had vandalized it, because you are an anonymous contributor. There are other anonymous contributors on this wiki and I have often had to (repeatedly) undo unwanted edits to my works by them. :Also, when you are an anonymous contributor your activity log refreshes every few days, so I could not have been able to know that this was your page. May I recommend registering on this Wiki with a unique account, so that everybody can see what your pages are and what edits you've made? :I simply assumed that another contributor had made an unwanted edit to your page, and that you would want it back the way you left it. I do not intend to stop you editing your own pages. I meant to be helpful. :Apologies again, IceAgeFanfromKiwiLand (talk) 02:41, September 26, 2016 (UTC) : Thoughts You asked me what I thought of this idea. Even though technically you were spamming, I will still give you my opinion It is very obviously a ripoff of Shrek Forever After, but you seem to be aware of this and making it a parody, so that is okay. But be aware that Ice Age Forever After will never become a real movie. : I'm not trying to make this real. I only want Finding Marlin and two of my Angry Birds fanfiction characters to be real. ::: Okay, cool, just checking. Iceagefanfromkiwiland2 (talk) 04:40, June 25, 2017 (UTC) ::::: Why won't this become real, other than I don't want to submit Ice Age Forever After to Blue Sky Studios? :::::: Because it is a ripoff of Shrek Forever After, so they won't want to make it because 1. Dreamworks will sue them and 2. people will clearly see it is a ripoff and not want to see it so it won't make a lot of money. Iceagefanfromkiwiland2 (talk) 09:01, June 26, 2017 (UTC) ::::::: So have you seen Shrek Forever After? ::::::::: No, but I know what the plot is because I've read it on Wikipedia. Iceagefanfromkiwiland2 (talk) 22:11, June 29, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::: Here's how I managed to copy Shrek Forever After's plot: I copied the plot word for word on this: (http://shrek.wikia.com/wiki/Shrek_Forever_After) Otherwise I think it is quite interesting and you have done quite well. I do wonder if you have too many characters, though, who are not really necessary to the plot. I found it a bit hard to keep track of everybody. Iceagefanfromkiwiland2 (talk) 22:27, June 24, 2017 (UTC) : So what was your favorite scene and favorite new character? (I'm referring to characters, monsters, and bosses from Minecraft) : Also, Herobrine, the Wither, and the Ender Dragon are the three main villains and they are important to the story. And so is Herobrine's troops, and the two default skins of Minecraft: Steve and Alex. Pink Sheep, Purple Shep, and the YouTubers and Angry Birds only have minor roles. : The animals from films like The Lion King, Bambi, etc. shown at the beginning and ending will be cameos, and like I said, Herobrine, the Ender Dragon, the Wither, Pink Sheep, Purple Shep, the Angry Birds, Steve, Alex, and Herobrine's troops (the troops have a few lines) have large roles in the film. : 23:50, June 24, 2017 (UTC) : -P.S, and no, I don't have too many characters. Some of the Herd (like Brooke, Julian, and Buck) will have only a few lines in the film. :: I don't have a favourite scene or favourite character. I couldn't tell because personally I couldn't keep track of everything and everyone. :: And I don't play or know anything about Minecraft, so I can't say anything about those characters. (Please don't suggest that I play Minecraft or try to tell me about Minecraft, because I don't care.) :: Iceagefanfromkiwiland2 (talk) 04:40, June 25, 2017 (UTC) ::: Since this is about Thoughts, why not tell me your thoughts on the Finding Marlin Transcript on Movie Fanon Wiki? (But please don't say no otherwise I'll be very cross) ::: 12:19, June 25, 2017 (UTC) :::: No I won't. :::: Finding Marlin is not relevant to this Wiki. :::: And you're not really giving me a choice if you're asking me not to say no. :::: Iceagefanfromkiwiland2 (talk) 09:01, June 26, 2017 (UTC) ::::: Okay. ::::: 12:06, June 26, 2017 (UTC)